User blog:Splurdge123/"Feeling a Bit Under the Weather" Fake Episode Idea 2
I feel like Mime doesn't get that much love from the fans, so I decided to make a fake episode about him. "Feeling a Bit Under the Weather" Starring: Mime Featuring: Cuddles Giggles Toothy Lumpy Sniffles Pop Cub Summary Mime attempts to cheer everyone up during an extremely dreary day. Plot The episode begins with a shot of the sky. The sky is completely covered with dark grey clouds and the ground itself is also grey. The camera pans to the park showing Toothy sighing sadly while sitting down on a park bench, Giggles and Cuddles glumly flying their kites together, and Lumpy angry mumbling after falling into puddle of mud. Mime looking at all of them, realizes that the reason why everyone is so sad is because of the weather being too bleak, he then decides to make it his mission to cheer everyone up. First he walks to Toothy to try and cheer him up, he makes a balloon animal in the shape of a dog and then gives it to him, Toothy begins to lighten up and thanks Mime before walking away to enjoy his new balloon animal. However a twig on top of the tree falls and lands on the balloon, popping it. This shocks Toothy so much that he bumps to the same tree, which causes a beehive to fall down and land inside his mouth which he then accidentally swallows. Toothy now freaking out tries to run over to get help but on the way several bees start breaking through his eyes and eventually falls to the ground and dies from blood loss. Mime then walks to Cuddles and Giggles who are also depressed due to the weather. He sees that both of their kites are completely devoid of color, so he decides splash paint over it, giving both of their kites a bright rainbow skin. Both Cuddles and Giggles love the new colors to their kites and thank Mime before leaving. However the paint hasn't dried off yet, and as Cuddles and Giggles fly their newly colored kites the paint begins to drip all over their eyes, effectively blinding them. The paint burning through their eyes causes both of them to scream in pain as they blindly run all over the park. Eventually one of the kite's strings wraps around Cuddles' neck and slowly chokes him to death after a gust of wind pushes the kite even farther. Mime reaches Lumpy who has mud all over his body. Mime finds a bucket next to him and immediately assumes that it's water, he then splashes it all over his body wiping away all of the mud. Lumpy makes a satisfying "mmmhmmm" sound and gives Mime a thumbs up before walking away. Lumpy then proudly walks through the park before being distracted by Giggles in the distance, who is still screaming in pain. Lumpy accidentally bumps into Pop who is lighting his smoke pipe before accidentally dropping it on Lumpy. It is revealed that the bucket he was splashed with wasn't water but gasoline. Lumpy catches on fire which causes Pop to freak out. Pop then notices the same bucket and just like Mime, thinks that it's water. He begins to splash it on Lumpy causing both of them to catch on fire. Mime cheerfully leaves the park unaware of all the chaos behind him. Then Sniffles wearing a doctor's outfit pasts by Mime holding a box full of medical needs. Sniffles opens his medical box revealing several syringes, a large pair of scissors, and a defibrillator. He witnesses Giggles still blindly running and begins to chase her but accidentally trips over a rock and lands into the pair of scissors, both ends of the scissor cut through Sniffles head, killing him. Meanwhile Cub is seen crawling through the park before noticing the popped remains of the balloon animal that Toothy was given. He begins to chew on it before having it stuck to his throat. Cub begins to breathe rapidly which causes the balloon animal to inflate while inside his mouth, it grows bigger and bigger before exploding inside of his mouth. The force was powerful enough to cause the top half of Cub's to break off. Mime continues to walk cheerfully down the road before the sky begins to rain. This actually causes Mime to feel depressed like the rest of the characters. He then pretends to have an imaginary umbrella and walks away. Somehow a bolt lightning of hits his imaginary umbrella and electrocutes Mime to death. Giggles eventually lands into a pond and washes her eyes, she then notices that her eyelids are now colored the same way her kite was. Moral: "Every cloud has a silver lining" Deaths #Toothy dies of severe blood loss. #Cuddles chokes to death by his Kite's string. #Pop and Lumpy burn to death. #Sniffles head is pierced through with the end blades of a scissor. #The top of Cub's head is blown off. #Mime gets hit by a bolt of lightning. Injuries #Toothy bumps into a tree. #Several bees break through Toothy's eyes from the inside. #Both Cuddles and Giggles get blinded by wet paint dripping into their eyes. #Pop and Lumpy bump into each other. #Cub begins to choke on the rubber of the balloon. Category:Blog posts